


Love's Trial's

by WildDragons_20 (DelicateDragons)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Post TDP season 3, Teenagers doing teenagers things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDragons/pseuds/WildDragons_20
Summary: They wanted me to die, she remembers hearing her teammates curse at her after finding out that she hadn’t killed the guard that night. The team wanted her dead. Worse, they wanted Runaan to end her right then and there. Runaan, instead, told her to go home and that her punishment wouldn’t be death but a childs.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Love's Trial's

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh so this happened and my brain wanted me to write down something about a particular spoiler for book 1 of the tdp novel that I found interesting. 
> 
> Also yes, something I've written here is vanilla and please don't yell at me. They are teenagers doing teenagers stuff.

“Rayla of the Moonshadow elves, your failure to complete the mission embarrasses us greatly. You escaped your fate once because of the leader of the assassins, Runaan, who gave you an order not to intervene with the mission. How do you proceed before I announce your charges against Xadia.” A crinkly old Moonshadow elf, Cyrus, calls down from one of the many seats that were circling Rayla from above in the Storm Spires court rooms. 

The young moonshadow elf looks at her feet, her throat suddenly dry, she could feel her body start to quake in nerves. Still, she looks up at Zubeia who sits nearby with Zym on her back, then she turns to face the counsel. “Guilty.” she says, feeling a tear run down her face at her answer and multiple voices were mumbling and voicing their shock. 

Cyrus looks down at her with pity in her old green eyes. He raises a hand to silence the rest of the council and precedes with a calm even voice. “Very well, here are your charges…” 

  
  


The first part of the trial took two hours and six minutes to be finished. It felt longer for Rayla who still could feel the tension even when they lead her out of the courtroom. Her head spins at the charges that they had given her. Her wrist where her binding use to be had been sending painful shock waves through her while the trial was going on. 

_ They wanted me to die,  _ she remembers hearing her teammates curse at her after finding out that she hadn’t killed the guard that night. The team wanted her dead. Worse, they wanted Runaan to end her right then and there. Runaan, instead, told her to go home and that her punishment wouldn’t be death but a _ childs.  _

It was a moonshadow law that they must abide by, but Runaan didn’t. He had shown pity on her and had called her a child in front of her team. 

_ You failed your duty. You deserve death. H _ er mind snidely announces. Rayla already felt tears well up in her eyes once again. No, she can’t show weakness. Not in plain sight of the high counsel. 

But she knows where she can go to perform “Big Feelings Time” a ritual that Callum had taught her. Something in her breaks. Her heart? Probably. It must have been heartbreaking to hear of the trial and yet not being able to support her because he was a  _ human.  _ Even though it was during peace times the laws are still the same. 

She walks towards their chambers, her head down so no one will see her tear streaked face, so no one sees how  _ vulnerable  _ a moonshadow elf is being. Her hands shake once she enters the hall where his room is. She sees a skywing elf walk towards her but doesn’t bother making eye contact. She can’t let them see the pain and guilt in her eyes. 

“He’s waiting for you, Miss Rayla. Everything’s going to be alright.” Ibis says gently before walking towards the direction of the throne room. Probably to check the queen’s health, Rayla thinks. 

_ You are a murderer, a traitor, and sick in the head.  _ Her mind whispers in her head.  _ How do you think that boy of yours will react when you tell him your charges? He’ll leave you. Just like how your parents and Runaan and even Ethari left you.  _

She doesn’t hear the door open at the end of the hall nor does she remember walking to it. All she cares about is sleep and forgetting about it for the rest of the evening. 

“You know you don’t have to knock,” his voice was soothing and his arms were wide, a little invitation for her to fall in them, and she did just that. “I’m sure everyone knows about you staying in my room. It’s practically ours.” he adds kissing her head. His chest vibrates every time he speaks. 

Like a lullaby. 

“Callum, I-” she begins but she chokes out a sob instead. “I’m a traitor and murderer.” she chokes out when he gently pulls away to shut the door behind her. 

He silently leads her to their bed and begins to help her out of her trial clothes and into her new nightgown. His hands were steady on her skin. Then he leans down and kisses her wrist where she still could feel throbs of pain. He normally isn’t this affectionate with her but today was different. Something changed within him. 

“Why are you in love with a murderer and traitor? They called me insane for courting a human. They might as well send me to an asylum for the rest of-” she is stopped by a pair of lips on hers and hands that pulled her onto his lap. She stays silent even after she decides to return the kiss. 

“Ibis is on the high council. He says that he’ll help you at any chance he gets without having the other leaders assume he’s biased.” Callum leans back down and lets her fall on top of him. He runs his hands over her horns and she shivers at his touch. “I love you because you are brave, smart, beautiful, and a hero. You’re not insane for choosing me. Hell, I would choose you over and over again if that means falling in love with you again. I doubt that Zubeia will let the council send you to an asylum.” 

Rayla straightens her back and sits on him. Callum’s eyes were getting filled with lust and she finds herself focusing more on telling him everything. She teases him which causes his breath to hitch. 

“They told me if evidence surges forward in the next coming days,” Rayla hides a blush when her human pulls her gown over her head.  _ It wasn’t even a full hour and he’s already taking my clothes off.  _ “that the lowest they can go is to exile me from Xadia.  _ Oh  _ Callum.” she groans when she felt him rub a particular private area far below her stomach. She lets him position her the way he likes it and she could feel a warmth forming down below. 

“Well, that just means we’ll have to move in with Ezran. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Callum mutters, a bit distracted, a bit nervous about the coming trials. He smiles when she kisses him roughly. Heat was all he could feel at that moment. 

“He’ll be thrilled.” Rayla takes the rest of his clothing off and the rest of the night is filled with bliss. 

\---[---]---

“Are you ready?” 

“Nope,” the moonshadow elf confesses but she spots Callum sitting beside the queen of the dragons with Zym on his lap. “but lets get this over with.” 

They begin the trial. 

“All rise as we start the trial of Rayla the moonshadow elf who is accused of betraying her team and leader, and committing a traitorous act of siding with humans.” Cyrus explains to the court as Rayla stands in the middle of the room. “Her punishment will be….” 

Callum holds his breath as Zym struggles to escape his grasp. Zubeia leans forward to listen closer. Ibis, seated near another skywing elf, suddenly goes pale. 

Rayla falls on her knees when they announce her punishment. 

“Three years in Lux Aurea prisons! There you will not have the power to summon your moon arcana. This court has acknowledged the fact that you’re a hero and the thought of sending you to your death would be futile. You will spend the rest of your life in exile.” Cyrus tilts his chin up while two guards, both of them Sunfire elves, head over to where Rayla is. 

Callum beats them to it and holds her close as she sobs into him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She sobs as the two guards try to pull the human away. 

“HOLD IT!” Zubeia roars, startling the guards and the high council. “I’m taking the orders here and as your queen I command you to let her go. She will not pay for the mistakes that she made. She already did so when she returned my son back to me.” 

Rayla blinks.  _ Couldn’t she have said that in the very beginning!  _

“Cyrus, you and the rest of the high council are disbanded, you are no longer needed. Rayla is my son’s friend and she is mine as well. Laws to include humans in our trials and communities will be written with the help of Prince Callum.” The queen of the dragons continues looking at the girl who was leaning her whole weight on the human. “However, I cannot unghost her from her village, but I will let her and whoever she chooses to pick a place to live under royal protection. If she so chooses.” 

“What changed your mind, your majesty?” Ibis asks, walking down towards her from his seat. 

It was an honest question. One that both Callum and Rayla both wanted to know. 

“Love and hope.” Zubeia answers looking down at Zym who runs over to the couple while yipping in joy. 

  
  
  



End file.
